Asian Family Drama
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Shamal walks in on Yamamoto and Gokudera. (I don't mean to offend anyone with this. I'm making fun of stereotypes about Asians, not the Asians, okay? If you're offended anyway, I'm sorry)


Gokudera likes to think that he is the kind of guy who is always prepared for everything. Getting caught with his hand down Yamamoto's pants by a wasted Shamal is something he was most definitely _not_ prepared for. For a few moments they were all just staring at each other, completely motionless.

Gokudera could feel a drop of sweat rolling down his temple, and he could feel Yamamoto's frantic heartbeat through his cock. That's when he realized he still haven't removed his hand so he pulled it out from Yamamoto's pants as if it burned. Yamamoto gave out a startled yelp so Gokudera discretely glanced at his palm to make sure he didn't accidentally rip his dick off.

Shamal still wasn't moving, he didn't make a sound. It made both of them only more nervous. Out of the sudden Gokudera felt a sting in his neck and he swat away whatever bug that bit him. He hated summer in Japan.

It was as if Gokudera set everything in motion by moving at all. Shamal let out a wounded noise and swayed on his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"DISGRACE!" he wailed. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other in confusion, before turning their heads back to Shamal, who had to put his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling, anguished expression on his face. He hiccuped and wailed again. "DISHONOR! MY ONLY DAUGHTER HAS GIVEN HER SHAME TO A BOY BEFORE MARRIAGE! DISHONOR ON THE FAMILY! DISGRACE FOR THE TENTH! OOOOOH MY POOR HEART!"

"What?!" Gokudera screeched. He was most certainly not a cause of disgrace for Juudaime and he was about to tell Shamal just that when he realized the doctor had called him his only _daughter_. "I'm not your daughter, you pathetic drunk!"

"You bet your slut ass you're not! You have brought shame upon this family and you are no longer a part of it! You are disowned! Disowned, I tell you!"

"Gokudera's not-" Yamamoto started through clenched teeth.

"A slut!" Gokudera yelled, suddenly furious. He felt weird, like he wasn't himself and Shamal wasn't Shamal either. He only knew that he has had enough and he couldn't stay silent anymore. "A slut?! Oh, that's rich coming from you, you… you… whore!"

Shamal gasped theatrically and grabbed his chest, as if he's been shot. Gokudera finally got up from Yamamoto's lap and stood in front of Shamal, his chest heaving, eyes burning with hatred. He felt dizzy and sick.

"How dare you talk to your father like that, you ungrateful little-"

"Shut up! You're a drunk and a whore and I won't tolerate you treating me like that! You can't control me! I do what I want!"

"That's where you're wrong, young lady! You will break up with this boy this instant and you will never see him again!"

"Over my dead body! We're in love!"

"In love?!" Shamal slurred and laughed darkly. "You don't know anything about love! You're sixteen! You should be in school, studying! Earning honor for your family! Making your ancestors proud! You were supposed to become a doctrooooorrrrr! And now you've ruined _everything_! Is he even Japanese?! He's too tall to be Japanese! Oh, the dishonor! Are Japanese, boy?!"

"Um…" Yamamoto blinked, confused. "Yes? But you're not, doctor Shamal. You're Italian. I don't know what's going on but I think I'm the only real Japanese in the room and-"

"How dare you! Leave it to you to find yourself the most insolent boy in the world to disgrace your family with!"

"Don't talk about him like that! He loves me and I love him and we're going to be together whether you like it or not! And I never wanted to be a doctor!"

Shamal collapsed on his knees as if the weight of Gokudera's words were to heavy to stay upright. He sobbed pathetically and lifted his head to look at Gokudera with absolute disappointment and betrayal burning in his eyes.

"You will take it back right now, young lady! You will take that back and you will apologize and-" Shamal grunted half-sentence and clutched both of his hands to his chest, gasping for breath. His eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out of the sockets and his face was seven different kinds of red. Then he hiccuped and fell face down. Gokudera was by his side in a flash, turning him on his back. Shamal was snoring loudly with a blissful smile on his face, mumbling about naughty nurses. Gokudera sighed, half relieved and half infuriated. When he tried to stand he swayed and landed straight on his butt. His head was swimming.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto leaped from the bed and crouched before him, stroking his arms gently. "Are you alright, Gokudera? Gokudera?"

Yamamoto's face started to blur and his concerned voice was becoming more and more distant, and then everything went black.

He dreamed about Reborn and runaway Asian Family Drama mosquitoes.


End file.
